


All The Things We'd Do

by GracieBirdie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Time Travel Fix-It, future murder husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 21:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/pseuds/GracieBirdie
Summary: Stiles' time travel spell doesn't work out quite right but he figures he should make the best of it, starting with Laura Hale.





	All The Things We'd Do

**Author's Note:**

> Yep it's another time travel fic (also i obviously know nothing about coyotes but what else is knew?)
> 
> unfortunately necessary disclaimer: there are going to be spelling/grammatical errors in this. I know this, no I'm not going to fix it now that I've already posted. No I don't want a beta. Anyone who still decides to point these things out to me will get a mean and/or bitchy response because I warned you. Don't like it don't read it.

Stiles woke up with a start.

He blinked rapidly as he tried to comprehend his surroundings.

It looked like... his childhood bedroom.

He hadn't been in his bedroom in his dad's house since the whole neighborhood had been totaled during an earthquake seven years ago.

Was he having a vivid nostalgia dream?

Probably not. If it was a dream a werewolf would be climbing through his window. That had been an almost nonstop occurrence from the time he found out werewolves were real to the day he moved out of his dad's house.

No, he didn't think he was dreaming. He sat up in bed and picked up his phone that was charging on the bedside table.

He flicked on the screen and gave a deep sigh when he saw the date.

It was not the day it should have been.

He should have been in 2004 but instead he was in 2011.

Specifically the day before Laura Hale had been killed.

He felt rage bubbling up under his skin, fury that he wasn't in the right place at the right time.

He had been very specific with the spell, he _should be when he wanted to be_.

But he wasn't and now he there wasn't anything he could do about it.

The spell was gone, never to be used again. The warnings about the spell had been clear but he hadn't been able to resist and now everything was wrong, wrong, wrong.

He heard a loud thump from the hallway and his dad yelled "Stiles! Get your laundry basket out of the hallway Jesus Christ."

Stiles' heart flipped.

His dad.

He felt a suspicious sting in his eyes and flung himself out of the bed and out of his room.

"Hey." he said breathlessly, staring at his dad standing there with his hands on his hips and an unimpressed look on his face.

"Have you been up all night?" he asked eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Phush." Stiles said, waving his hand dismissively. "I need to enjoy being able to pull all nighters while I can, I won't be able to forever you know."

What a surreal conversation to be having. After five years and the first thing he says to his dad is 'phush'?

His dad rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I know it's the last two days of winter break but don't spend all day sleeping okay? You have school on monday."

Oh god, high school. There was no way in hell or heaven that Stiles was going to be going back to high school again.

"Hey what time do you get off work tonight?" Stiles asked, wincing internally about the mere _idea_ of dropping not just the werewolf bomb but a fucking _time travel_ explosion.

His dad gave him a confused look. "Probably around eight. Why?"

Stiles shrugged, hoping it came off as casual. "Just wanted to know what time I should get dinner ready."

His dad hummed but didn't look very convinced. "If you say so. I've got to get to work now, make sure you actually do your laundry, don't just leave it in the basket."

Stiles saluted him and watched as he walked down the stairs. "You got it pops. Have fun at work today!"

Stiles heard a muttered 'if only' and walked back into his room in amusement.

He closed the door and then leaned back against it, putting his arm over his eyes and fought against a sob.

He stood there, shaking a little as he listened to the front door opening, closing, the cruiser starting up, and then his dad driving off to work.

He spent a few long minutes just breathing in shuddery watery breaths before he finally pulled himself together.

He might not be in the place he'd originally intended to be but now that he was there he wasn't going to waste this second chance.

And that's exactly what it was. A second chance. Stiles was going to do things, if not right, then at least _smarter_ than last time.

He grabbed some clean clothes and tried not to wince at his teenage fashion sense. While it hadn't changed all that much over the years he liked to think he got better at wearing clothes that fit him. He supposed having body issues had been one of the bigger problems he'd had in high school, before werewolves that is.

After werewolves he'd sort of just stopped caring about what other people thought of him. It was shocking how much shit stopped bothering you after you've been almost murdered enough times.

Clothes acquired he took a very long very hot shower, and although he had to get out and go get his dad's shampoo and body wash from his bath room because Stiles only had heavily scented Axe shit, it was still a wonderful shower.

Once he was clean, he realized he was _starving_ so he bee lined for the kitchen, absently grabbing his laundry basket on the way because really, what was it doing in the hallway? That made no goddamn sense even to Stiles.

He made a ham sandwich and at it one handed while he used the other to write out a grocery list. Judging by the fridge contents, or lack thereof, no one had gone shopping for at least a week.

He supposed he could squeeze some shopping in between doing his laundry, deciding if he should just suck it up and do online school, saving Laura Hales' life, and visiting Peter in the hospital.

He probably even had homework he'd procrastinated on.

And he'd have to write a speech to give his dad, just to make sure he covered all the important parts.

Stiles sighed.

It looked like he was going to have a very busy day ahead of him.

***

He found Laura standing in front of the remains of her old house.

Stiles tried not to think about how weird it was to see her alive for the first time.

He could still vividly remember what she looked like as a dismembered corpse.

You really do never forget your first.

"Laura Hale?" he asked with a smile, hoping he didn't come off as creepy.

She turned to look at him, a flat expression on her face. Obviously she wasn't impressed or interested him in.

That was fine. He'd change one of those things soon enough.

"What." she said without inflection, just like Derek had.

Stiles fought back a wave of hurt at the thought.

Instead he smiled brightly at her and said, "I'm going to tell you something that's going to make sound absolutely insane."

She got a small little frown of annoyance on her face, just like Cora used to.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down, not saying a word.

"I'm from the future." Stiles said plainly, doing jazz hands to accentuate his point.

She sneered at him. "Fuck off."

Stiles shrugged. He'd been expecting that reaction. At least she hadn't punched him.

"Believe me or not, I don't care. I only care to tell you one thing." Stiles said with a nonchalant shrug.

She bared her teeth at him a little but didn't tell him to fuck off again.

"You're going to be murdered tomorrow, just thought you'd want to know." Stiles said casually.

She hissed out a breath and raised her fist threateningly. "Leave me alone you sicko!" she yelled in fury.

Stiles held his hands up and backed away from her. "Hey don't shoot the messenger. I really did just want to tell you to take care of yourself, that's all." he didn't wait for her to reply before he hopped back into his jeep and drove off.

It didn't really matter if she believed him or not, the idea was in her head now and really that had been all Stiles really wanted to do in the first place.

Besides, it would probably work better if he went to the source of the problem.

***

Stiles slipped into the hospital with the ease of someone who'd snuck out of hospitals more times than was probably healthy.

It was almost laughable how there wasn't anyone around to see him walk into Peter's hospital room, or rather it would be laughable if it didn't mean that the place was woefully understaffed. There probably weren't enough nurses to take care of all the patients which meant that there was probably neglect going on.

That filled him with the sort of fury only someone who had had a loved one die in long term care could feel.

Peter was lying in bed, eyes closed looking like he was asleep but Stiles had no doubt that he was wide awake and wondering who the hell Stiles was and what he was doing in his room.

Stiles walked right over to the bed and climbed up onto it, sitting on his knees and leaning over Peter to look down at his face.

"Peeettter." he whispered.

Peter didn't even twitch and Stiles smirked at how much he must be freaking out over having a stranger looming over him.

Stiles knew he was making a hell of a first impression.

He reached out very lightly ran his index finger down the bridge of Peter's nose. His breathing didn't even chance.

Stiles had to admit that was pretty impressive.

"Hey, Peter." Stiles said, voice still very low just in case someone decided to actually do their job and check up on their patients.

He leaned even closer, putting his mouth right next to Peter's ear both because he knew it would be even creepier but also because it put his neck right in biting range and that would make Peter fell a little more in control of the situation.

It wouldn't matter how strong Stiles was if Peter got his teeth into him that would be that.

"Look Peter, I know you haven't been having the best time the last few years and normally I wouldn't care how you decided to become an alpha but the chain reaction _really_ turned my life to shit so I was hoping you'd be willing to hold off for say, two more months at the maximum because..." Stiles paused here for dramatic effect and to let Peter try and figure out what was going on. "I know where the alpha pack is."

While Stiles was sure the temptation of the alpha pack wouldn't be enough to make Peter give up the easy target of Laura Stiles of course had more incentive.

"I know playing your alibi game for a while longer would be hard so I was thinking it might be fun for you to suddenly have a 'miraculous recovery'. Can't you just _picture_ the look on Kate Argent's face when she hears she let her ego get in the way of taking care of a loose end? Wouldn't it be _satisfying_ to have her do all your hard work for you, dealing with all her little accomplices before you put that final nail in her coffin, when she realizes she played right into your plan? I won't stop you, you know. You could do what you wanted to her and I won't bat an eye."

Stiles had to admit he'd never imagined he'd be playing the devil on Peter's shoulder. Besides, it was true, he hadn't even cared all that much the first time she'd died, or the second. Hell, if Peter asked Stiles would probably even help, just because Kate Argent was the worst kind of monster, the kind that thought actions didn't have consequences.

"Just mull that over." he leaned back up and climbed off the bed before he unfolded the blanket he'd brought for Peter.

He laid the blanket out across Peter, making sure to smooth it out just because he could. The blanket was soft and warm and absolutely _saturated_ with Stiles' scent. It served a nice two fold purpose, to make sure Peter wouldn't forget what Stiles smelled like, and to remind Peter that Stiles existed, that he wasn't some ghost or product of his imagination.

The fact that it would be better than the scratchy blanket the hospital had was really just a bonus. While he was smoothing out invisible wrinkles and glance up at Peter's face with a smirk.

"Don't forget to bring this back when you come to see me." he said, voice full of confidence that Peter _would_ be able to find him by scent alone.

Blanket in place he turned and started for the door before he paused, hand on the handle, to say "Oh, I told Laura to expect you, just so you know."

He walked out of the room, smirk firmly in place. He could practically hear Peter's furiously cursing.

Oh yes, Stiles was sure he'd made quite the impression.

He wouldn't be losing Peter's attention for a while.

There was just one last little end he needed to tie up, to really make it so that Peter wouldn't have any other choice than to do what Stiles wanted.

He walked right up to the nurses station, not pausing for a moment at the sight of one nurse sitting at a computer. She didn't look up at him, didn't glance up as he walked around the desk to use the computer behind her.

He poked at it for a few moments, trying to find the employee records, find the address of a certain night nurse.

He suspected that the computer didn't _actually_ have what he wanted but it still gave him exactly what he asked for.

Stiles did so love having magic.

He walked out of the hospital with no one but Peter having known he was ever there.

***

Nurse Ratchet worked night shift so she was home when Stiles walked right into the backyard of her nice little town house and slipped through her unlocked back door.

He walked through the house and up the stairs, sneering over how normal it all looked, and slipped silently into her bedroom. She was fast asleep.

He almost felt bad for not giving her a fighting chance but with his luck if he woke her up she'd somehow manage to get away from him and just cause more trouble in the long run.

His gently slid his index finger along her forehead and watched impassively as she started to seize.

Just a few minutes and one brain aneurysm she was dead, natural causes happened to the best of them.

Of course he couldn't just leave without making sure that _someone_ would find her little black book.

He found it in a false bottom of her bedside table and thumbed through it, eyes widening as he realized that she was a more prolific angel of death than he'd originally thought.

He didn't stop to count how many entries there were but she had to have had a hand in at least fifty deaths over the last fifteen years she'd worked at the hospital.

It was horrifying, and he wanted to bring her back so he could kill her again.

A quick relatively painless death had been too good for someone who killed people that couldn't defend themselves.

He sighed and shook his head. It was too late for that now.

He slipped the notebook into his pocket and resigned himself to another trip to the hospital.

***

He listened with half an ear as his dad bemoaned nature for taking away his chance to arrest a serial killer, but he was mostly playing attention to the forms he needed to fill out for online classes. Once he had everything filled out he waited for his dad to take a sip of coffee before he slid the papers across the table.

His dad blinked at them, eyebrows raised in surprise. "What's this?"

He smiled sweetly. "Online school."

His dad sat his coffee cup down and picked the papers up. "Um, any particular reason why you want to do online school and why you didn't talk to me about it before now?"

Stiles shrugged casually. "It just sort of came to me and you know how I get sometimes."

His dad narrowed his eyes. "Sometimes..." he muttered, squinting at the papers as if he was trying to see the catch.

"I'd still have to attend lectures, they would just be done over the computer." Stiles pointed out helpfully.

His dad sighed and set the papers aside to give Stiles his full attention. "Okay, out with. What's going on?"

Stiles tried to look serious and said "I'm done."

His dad waited and then waved his hand, motioning Stiles to continue talking.

Stiles thought for a moment, weighing whether or not he should just explain everything to his dad. Last time he hadn't it hadn't worked out well for their relationship. They'd worked it out in the end, eventually, but it had never really felt the same. He chewed his lip nervously and eyed his dad. "So, what if I told you I time traveled from the future and don't want to deal with going to high school for a second time?"

His dad instantly looked horrified. "Stiles..." he said carefully.

And Stiles sighed. He knew what he was about to say, what he was about to suggest. He could practically see stress lines forming on his face from just the one sentence.

Stiles waved his hand and for a moment his dad's face was slack before it went back to patent expectation.

"I want to give it a try." Stiles said with an uncomfortable smile. "If it doesn't work out in six months I can go back to public school."

His dad sighed and shook his head but he picked up the pen laying in front of Stiles sighed the paperwork.

"Kid, you know if you ever need to talk to me, you can." he said, giving Stiles a slightly sad but encouraging smile.

Stiles smiled back. "Yeah, I know dad."

***

Stiles was wandering around the preserve with a ziplock of stake in one hand and an empty, magicked pack on his back.

Things were going pretty well, for some reason.

Scott was only mildly sad that Stiles wasn't in school anymore, apparently he had a brand new girlfriend who, according to Scott, was an angel.

Stiles' dad was making more of an effort to spend time with Stiles, Stiles suspected that he'd thought Stiles asking to be taken out of public school was some kind of cry for help.

Laura Hale was still alive and there hadn't been any reports of dead bodies in the woods.

Peter hadn't come by to see Stiles but that was okay, he wasn't expecting him to yet.

There wasn't much left on Stiles' List that was time sensitive but there was one thing he wanted to do sooner rather than later.

He followed the soft pull of the tracking spell he'd cast and after following Malia around for more than an hour she finally seemed to decide to stop running away from him, probably curious about what he was up to.

He sat down on a large exposed tree root and opened the ziplock to let the scent of the meat into the air.

He pulled a few of the small chunks out and tossed them around him, hoping to tempt Malia into coming close enough for Stiles to see her.

"Hey, Malia. Come and get some stake. I made it nice and medium rare, just for you." he called.

He saw the slightest rustle of a bush, for a moment a tiny snout poked out before it disappeared again.

That was fine. Stiles had all day.

***

Malia didn't like the magic bag, she didn't like the house, she didn't like the backyard, and she especially didn't like Stiles.

Stiles knew she'd get over it eventually.

He was more concerned with how his dad was going to react to Stiles coming home with a 'dog'.

He crossed his arms and stared Stiles down through narrowed eyes. "What the hell kid?"

"She's obviously scared and abandoned! I couldn't just leave her on the side of the road!" Stiles said pleadingly.

Malia growled from where she was hiding under the couch, both helping Stiles' case and hurting his chances of his dad accepting her. If he thought she dangerous he'd say no but if he thought she just needed a gentle hand he'd be more accepting.

Something in Stiles' face or Malia's behavior must have convinced him because his shoulders dropped and he rubbed his face in his patented 'What am I getting myself into?' gesture.

"You're going to take after her?" he asked, sounding resigned. Stiles nodded enthusiastically. "And if you don't I'll take her to the humane society myself." Stiles nodded even harder.

His dad sighed in defeat.

***

Stiles woke up to someone pounding on the front door.

He rolled over and groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes and wondered if he ignored them long enough they'd leave him alone. But the pounding didn't stop so he eventually got up.

He threw the door open, not caring at all that he was in his ratty pajamas and sporting morning breath. They'd woken him up they could deal with him the way he was.

"What the hell do you want? Some of us don't wake up at the crack of dawn you know." he snarled, glaring Laura and Derek Hale down.

Laura sneered at him. "It's after one in the afternoon."

Stiles shrugged. "What's your point?"

Laura looked completely done with his shit and pushed past him into the house, wrinkling her nose as she passed him.

Derek hesitated to follow her, glancing from her to Stiles and back again nervously.

Stiles sighed deeply and stepped out of the way, sweeping his arm out and said "Come on in I guess."

Derek awkwardly slid past him into the house and practically flew over to stand next to his sister.

Stiles stared at them, baffled over Derek's attitude, or rather, lack thereof.

He closed the door and walked over to the couch, flopping down onto it and staring at the two Hales, waiting for one of them to start talking.

Laura pulled a long slim crystal out of her pocket and held it in her palm. "Tell me you're from the future again." she said, staring Stiles down like she expected him to deny it now that there was a witness to his crazy.

"I'm from the future." Stiles said in amusement.

The crystal in her palm glowed softly for a moment and Laura stared at it in shock.

She sat down hard on his dad's armchair. "_Fuck_." she hissed.

Stiles hummed softly in agreement.

He felt something sharp snap against his ankle and he hissed, pulling his leg off the floor and glaring down at the space under the couch.

"Malia be nice! We have company." he scolded.

Malia stuck her pointy little nose out and chittered angrily.

Stiles sent Laura and Derek a fake apologetic look. "Sorry about her, she's still learning manners."

Derek leaned forward actually looking eager, nose twitching adorably. "What is it?"

"She's a coyote." Stiles said in amusement.

"Why the fuck do you have a coyote in your house?" Laura asked, baffled.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "She's not a _normal_ coyote. She's a werecoyote who's having a bit of an identity crisis."

"I've never met a werecoyote before." Derek said, getting up and kneeling on the floor to try and see Malia.

Stiles slid across the couch so Derek could shuffle closer, whispering sweet encouraging words at her, and gently coaxing her to come out from under the couch.

Stiles glanced over at Laura to see how she was reacting and saw that she had a soft proud little smile on her face.

Stiles felt an old familiar pang of sadness for Derek. He'd rarely seen him act like that, so calm and peaceful. It made him look at Derek's relationship with Laura in a new light.

He'd always known that Derek loved his sister but seeing the way he was when she was around was enlightening.

Laura looked at Stiles and raised a pointed eyebrow.

Stiles smiled sweetly at her.

Her eyes narrowed. "You never told me who wanted to kill me."

"I didn't?" Stiles asked, eyes widening in mock surprise.

She didn't look impressed. "You know you didn't."

Stiles hummed in thought.

Peter hadn't made a miraculous recovery yet but Stiles wasn't surprised. It had only been just over a week, he was probably trying to get back as much strength as he could, make up a plan and a few backup plans, before he let Kate know she should come back to Beacon Hills and tie up loose ends.

The problem with telling Laura about Peter was that Stiles didn't know how she would react. And Stiles knew for a fact that his _these aren't the droids you're looking for_ magic trick didn't work on werewolves.

"Well, do you have any ideas about who it could be?" Stiles asked, interested in what she had to say and stalling her at the same time.

She glanced at Derek but he seemed like he was pointedly ignoring them, paying more attention to scratching Malia under the chin with his finger tip.

On the one hand now that he'd seen the way Derek acted with Laura alive he actually cared a little if she died but on the other hand there was every possibility that if she knew she might take matters into her own hands while she still could. Or not help Peter once he woke up.

Stiles huffed and decided that if she went after Peter she'd deserve what he did to her and if she didn't let him in the pack, Stiles would just handle that.

He'd rather deal with Peter being annoying than Peter being actively murderous.

"When was the last time you saw your uncle?" he asked pointedly.

Her mouth dropped open, eyes wide in shock while Derek's head shot up and he looked between Stiles and Laura in horror.

"He wouldn't..." Derek whispered, and then winced when he realized that he and his sister had left Peter all alone and defenseless and that Peter very much _would_ if he had to.

"So Peter killed me, ah, before?" Laura asked, drawing herself up contemplatively.

"You left him here to go crazy, what did you expect?" Stiles asked, amused at her mixed emotions.

Laura's jaw clenched. "I expected him-" she cut herself off with a glance at Derek.

That was interesting. Stiles supposed she must know about Derek's accidental hand in the fire and didn't want to add any guilt on him.

Stiles hummed. "Well he woke up and wasn't very happy with you."

Laura looked away in thought.

The three of them were quiet for a few minutes, Laura was probably thinking about what to do with Peter while Derek had managed to coxe Malia out to sit next to him. Stiles let her stew.

Finally after it seemed like she couldn't come up with a good way to handle the situation herself he said "I already told Peter that I told you he wanted to kill you."

Her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at him while Derek made a soft barely audible unhappy sound.

"So he's already awake then?" Laura asked.

Stiles smiled at her.

For a moment she looked haunted and Stiles almost felt sorry for her.

"If it makes you feel better I have a way to make him less mad at you." Stiles said with a smirk.

She bared her teeth at him in a snarl.

"Cora's still alive." Stiles said plainly.

Laura's eyes when huge and her mouth dropped open while Derek gasped and pulled himself onto the couch next to Stiles.

"She is?" he asked eagerly, leaning closer. "Where is she?"

Stiles looked at Laura pointedly. "It'll take you a couple of weeks to get her, that should be just enough time for Peter's temper to cool off." he paused and smiled at Derek. "Especially if you go see him and bring Malia."

***

Stiles was outside in the backyard, staring up at the full moon.

He could practically feel the anticipation in the air.

Peter had woken up a week ago and Kate Argent had gotten into town that morning.

Malia and Derek were at Derek's new loft and his dad was at work so Peter should be showing up any minute.

He felt Peter before he saw him, even in the bright moonlight he was still a shadow.

Stiles tipped his head to look at the part of the fence that backed into the treeline.

"It's about time!" he said with a grin. "I've been expecting you for weeks!"

He could practically hear Peter's eye roll. "You sent me a distraction, remember?"

He slipped out of the shadows and across the lawn to drop the blanket Stiles had left him. It was still warm from Peter's body heat and Stiles shook it out to wrap it around himself.

To Stiles' surprise Peter dropped down to sit on the grass next to Stiles instead of looming threateningly over him.

He was quiet for a long time, just staring at Stiles and Stiles sat up so they could be face to face. It was a bit odd to see Peter with his scars again but considering the first time Stiles had seen him he'd had them he thought it was an interesting full circle moment that probably didn't mean anything.

"Thank you." he said finally.

Stiles eyes widened in shock. "For what?" he asked, baffled.

Peter looked amused. "You gave me family, _pack_ again."

And for as long as Stiles had known Peter he'd always known that he cared about his pack, in his own way, but it had never occurred to him that if he'd just had some when he first woke up that he might turn out a bit more sane.

Stiles tipped his head and narrowed his eyes. "Are you still planning on doing something about Kate Argent?"

Peter grinned at him, showing teeth that seemed a bit too sharp. "_Of course_ I am."

And yeah, okay, he was still Peter.

Stiles grinned back and wiggled a little closer. "Are you going to let me help?"

Peter leaned closer, meeting Stiles halfway. He slid his nose against Stiles' cheek and huffed out a little laugh. "Of course you can help, I think you've more than earned it."

Stiles hummed and shifted again to brush their mouths together in the way he'd always wanted but never got the chance to.

Peter gently pressed closer, softly urging Stiles to lay back down in the grass. "Although I'm am mad you got your hands on my nurse before I could."

Stiles giggled and pulled Peter right down onto him. "I'll make it up to you." he promised and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://graciebirdie.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it


End file.
